


look at the stars (look how they shine for you)

by ambrosespellmanz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Carnival, F/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, mentions of kevin/moose, mentions of melody/ginger, mentions of sierra/tom, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosespellmanz/pseuds/ambrosespellmanz
Summary: comments and kudos are appreciated gifting this to the best josiepea writer :))





	look at the stars (look how they shine for you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anonymous_mystery95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_mystery95/gifts).



“Uh, Halloween is still a few months away, Josie.”

Kevin comments upon seeing his step sister dressed up in a cupid costume.

Josie rolls her eyes then explains, “I told Ginger I'd help her with her gift for Melody if she did my homework for a month. Hence, the outfit. So, what do you and Moose have planned?”

Kevin shrugs, “He said it's a surprise.”

Josie nods, opening her locker to place the bow and arrow inside then jumping back when something falls out. 

Kevin bends down and picks the heart shaped note off the floor, reading the words out loud, “The wedding stone can be found in the place that feels like home. XO, Alan. Who's Alan?”

Josie shakes her head, biting back a smile, “He's an fool, that's who.” She takes the card and reads it for herself.

They haven't really made anything official since they started hanging out together again so she wasn't sure whether to expect a gift or not.

An actual scavenger hunt. 

Sure, they watched The Goonies last week when nothing else was on but she didn't think he'd take it seriously.

“I don't get what place in the school feels like home.”

“Maybe the music room,” Kevin guesses.

“No, that'd be too easy.”

The bell rings, cutting through the conversation.

“See you next hour?”

“....Maybe.” She replies, patting his arm before walking away.

Josie barely pays attention to the lesson, Haggly going on and on about the origins of Valentine's Day. It seemed not much of anyone was paying attention anyway. 

She stares at the paper, trying to think of the places it could be. 

Maybe she could check the music room, just in case.

“Still haven't figured it out yet?” Kevin asked as he fell into step with her.

Josie sighs, sliding the paper into her pocket as she turned her head in Kevin's direction, “It just doesn't make sense. There's no place in this school that feels like home…” she trails off as they pass the student lounge on their way to lunch…the place where kids went to relax and hang out with their friends.

“That's it!”

“Okay! What is _it_ exactly?”

She doesn't respond, grabbing onto the sleeve of his sweater and pulling him inside the lounge.

“Okay, so now we have to find the stone?”

“We?”

“Yes! You're a part of this now.”

So she starts searching. Flipping over cushions, peeking under the coffee table, searching through the bookshelf. 

“Uh, Josie?”

“Yeah,” she responds absentmindedly as she checks space around the lamp.

“I think I found it.”

Josie walks over to Kevin and follows his gaze to the vending machine. Sitting between the row of Cheez-Its and Famous Amos cookies was a fake diamond with a note attached.

“How did he even get that in there?”

Josie shrugs. She'll ask later when she finds him.

“Come on.”

She moves to one side of the vending machine while Kevin moves to the other side. Each pushing and shaking the machine to get the ‘wedding stone’ to fall.

Josie claps her hands excitedly when she finally hears it clatter to the bottom, bending down to pick it up.

The excitement doesn't last long as the two spin around to find a scowling Weatherbee in the doorway.

“Explain.”

“The machine ate my dollar and we were trying to get what I paid for,” she lies, _convincingly,_ she might add.

“Go.”

She nods, ducking her head to hide her smile as she passes their principal.

Josie stops once they round the corner, tearing the note off and reading it out loud.

“The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all…”

Josie mumbles the words repeatedly, trying to decipher the clue.

“The flower shop!” The two shout at the same time.

“I'd come with you but I have to get ready for my own date.”

“That's fine. You helped me enough so far.”

-

Josie anxiously counts down the minutes to school is over minutes.

When the last bell finally rings, she all but jumps out of her seat and rushes through the halls to get the student parking lot. Stopping when she nearly collides with Toni who's carrying a huge white teddy bear.

“Aw, Toni. You finally found a friend your size,” Josie teases.

“You're not that tall either, Josie.”

“I prefer the term fun size.”

“I'm sure you do.”

She laughs then continues making her way to her car.

-

The bell above the door rings when she enters Bernice Beazley's Beautiful Blossoms flower shop.

Josie clears her throat to get the attention of the lady watering some plants, flashing her a quick smile in greeting.

“Hi, um, I'm here to pick up some flowers. My name is-”

“Josie. Your boyfriend came in and showed me a picture. He was very _adamant_ that I not give these flowers to anyone else by mistake. They're in the back, just give me a minute.”

She nods, watching as the older woman disappears through a door behind the counter. She takes a look around the shop to pass the time, running her fingers across the soft petals of the various pretty and colorful flowers.

“Here you go.”

Josie jumps, hand pressed to her chest as she turns and faces the woman who apparently has very quiet footsteps.

Still, she forces a smile as she takes the flowers.

Yellow carnations.

“Most people buy red or pink or white flowers on Valentine's Day.”

Josie shrugs, bringing the flowers to her nose and inhaling the scent.

“Yellow is my favorite color. Happy Valentine's Day.”

“You too.”

Josie places the flowers in the passenger seat as she climbs into the car. She'll read the note when she gets home.

She promised her mom she'd help her get ready for her date with Tom so the scavenger hunt would be put on pause for the moment.

-

Josie unplugs the curling iron and sets it to the side once she's done with her mom's hair.

“I don't need to set a curfew, do I?” Josie jokes.

Sierra rolls her eyes, glancing at her daughter through the mirror, “Do I?”

“I'm sure I'll be fine. That reminds me.”

Josie walks over to her bed and picks up the small card that came with the flowers.

“What's that?”

Josie hesitates before telling her mom about how Sweet Pea and the scavenger hunt. Her mom still had trouble looking beyond the serpent jacket so her relationship with him wasn't something that talked about a lot.

“Oh, that's nice. Let me see the card.”

Josie hands it over, standing to the right of her mom as she reads it.

> When the sun starts to go down, meet me at the place that goes round and round

Her mom gets the wistful look in her eyes and Josie stands up straighter, interest piqued, “What?”

“It's–for our first date, Tom took me to a carnival in Greendale. They host one every year on Valentine's Day.”

Josie breathes deeply, eyes raised towards the ceiling.

Of course that's where he is.

“I think you just helped me solve the last clue.”

Josie glances down at her body, realizing she never changed out of that stupid costume.

“Okay, now I need to get ready for my date.”

-

Sure enough, she finds Sweet Pea standing in front of the merry-go-round after sunset.

Josie can feel the nervous energy bouncing off of him and it brings a smile to her face.

“Most people would've just gotten chocolate or serenaded me,” are her greeting words, “but you get bonus points for originality.”

Sweet Pea shrugs, stuffing his hands into his pockets, “It was Fangs’ idea.”

“And the flowers?”

“Cheryl.”

“And the carnival?”

“That was me.”

Josie glances away then back at him, taking a small step forward, “Do you want to get on?”

“Yeah.”

Later, after eating way too much cotton candy and playing some games, they find themselves at the line for the ferris wheel. Josie clinging to Sweet Pea as she rest her head on his arm.

The wheel stops just as they reach the top, giving them a perfect view of everything.

Josie turns to Sweet Pea, taking a moment to take it in all them. The twinkle of the stars in the dark night sky behind him and the mile wide grin on his face.

“What?” He asks when he catches her staring, like she's done to him so many times before.

“I want to be with you too, all in.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated gifting this to the best josiepea writer :))


End file.
